Seddie Quotes
This page will contain Seddie quotes. iPilot Sam: She. I'm a she, Freddie. As in 'girl'. iWill Date Freddie Freddie (talking to Valerie): She (Sam) can't help it. She's just naturally vicious. (After Valerie and Freddie breaks up) Sam: You're just as important to the show as Carly and me. (And Sam gives Freddie a Hug/wedgie.) iRue The Day Freddie: She is not like other girls. Carly: Nope Sam: Wow, Freddie. I like seeing you get all feisty. Freddie: That's the Freddie way. iHeart Art Freddie: What's cool? Sam: Not you! Sam: I'm freakin out man, I'm freakin out!...I haven't insulted Freddie in days. Days!...I can't handle not insulting that boy! iDon't Want to Fight Freddie: They say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really just means she has a crush on him. Sam: But I wasn't rippin' on a guy. I was rippin' on you. iHurt Lewbert Sam: Knock, knock. Freddie: (on camera) Who's there? Sam: Not you! him out of the broadcast iGo to Japan Sam (to Freddie): '''Have you ever given up hope that someday Carly might love you? '''Freddie: No. Sam: Well, you should. iMake Sam Girlier Freddie: I just wanna say: Sam, even though you constantly cause me both physical and emotional pain -not joking- I think of you and me as really close friends. iReunite With Missy Freddie: Maybe Carly’s right. Maybe you’re just jealous of Missy. Sam: Just… forget it. Don't believe me. Freddie: Give me one reason why I should believe you. Sam: Because I came here. Have I ever come to you for help before? For anything? Carly: No. You care about Sam! Freddie: Well, she was really upset. Carly: And you said Sam wasn’t your friend! Freddie: Yeah, whatever... Carly: Yeah, whatever! iTake On Dingo Freddie: Aww, I wanna stay and watch Sam beat up TV writers! iKiss Freddie: I was just gonna say... Sam: That we should kiss? Freddie: You're gonna break my arm now right? Sam: No. Freddie: Well should we? Just so both of us can get it over with? Sam: Hmm... Just to get it over with. Freddie: Just to get it over with. Sam: And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over. Freddie: Totally, and we'll never tell anyone. Sam: Never. Sam: Well... lean. Freddie leans and they kiss for about 8 seconds Freddie(after the kiss): Well that was...um... Sam: Nice.. Freddie: Yeah, nice, um... Sam: Good...work. Freddie: Thank you, you too. Freddie (as Sam leaves in a sweet tone): Hey, I hate you. Sam (awkwardly): Hate you, too. iThink They Kissed Carly: I'll turn my back, and you two can resume kissing behind it! Carly: How long was it? Sam: Huh? Carly: How long did you two kiss? Freddie: I don't know. Sam: Seven seconds? Freddie: (nods) 7,8 seconds... Carly: Oh. Was it fun? Sam: ''(gives Carly odd look) Fun? '''Carly:' Did you (pauses) like it? (Sam and Freddie look at each other. Spencer runs in, leaving the question unanswered) iSaved Your Life Sam: She's not in love with you, she's in love with what you did. Freddie: You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple. Sam: Very true, makes me wanna puke up blood. But still... what I said it's true... and you know it. iWas A Pageant Girl Freddie: Aw Sam.. if you're in love with me just say so! Sam: Nyeeh. Freddie: Nyeeh. (She didnt deny it) iPie Sam: I know what I want to do when I look at you. iBelieve in Bigfoot Freddie: (smiling) It’s refreshing when she hurts someone who is not me. iPsycho Sam: Dude, if I don't get any food in the next hour, I'm going to eat Freddie! Freddie (to Nora): '''Get her some food, Nora! iOMG '''Freddie: head out of door Yo yo. Sam: Carly sent you to find me? Freddie: Nope. Sam: eyes Oh so you don't know we had a little argument? Freddie: She told me about your little argument. I just said she didn't tell me to come find you. Sam: Good. Freddie: But Carly's right. Sam (groans) Freddie: Groan all you want Sam: I don't care about what your stupid PearPad app says about me being in love! I'm not into Brad like that... Freddie: (sighs) Lately, everytime I tell you that Brad and I are doing something together, you wanna come hang with us! Sam: And that means I'm in love with him? Freddie: Well you hate me! Sam: I never said I hate you. Freddie: Yeah you have!--like 900 times. I still have the birthday card you gave me that says 'Happy Birthday I hate you.""Hate, Sam"! Sam: (whines) Just leeeave! Freddie (mimics) Fine I'll leeeave! Sam: Bye! Freddie: But before I go- Sam: up, heading towards Freddie That's it! Get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face! Freddie: as serious tone You can threaten your double fist face dancing all you want! Quietly But Carly's still right! Sighs Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there, 'cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way! But you never know what might happen if you don't-- Sam: (stares at Freddie with an intense and amorous look, gives up fighting her feelings, grabs his shoulders and kisses him, pulls away after eleven seconds, looking shocked) Freddie: a shocked look on his face I-- Sam: bit awkward Sorry... Freddie: shocked It's cool. Category:Browse